Markiplier VS Warfstache
by HeeeresJakey
Summary: Markiplier wakes up one morning to learn that his computer has been stolen by his old friend/enemy: Wilford Warfstache. He will need to team up with friends to recover his computer from the growing threat of Wilford and his army that threatens to destroy Markiplier once and for all.
1. Chapter 1: Stolen

Chapter 1: Stolen

 **Mark POV:** A perfect day, rising up out of bed felt like a warm blessing, and he could not wait to begin making videos for his beloved fans. He got up out of bed and dressed into some new clothes for the day, his lucky flannel as his over shirt as he was intending on not being a lazy scaredy-cat and doing those challenges in the fnaf four Halloween update. He looked in the mirror to admire his good looks.

"Well hello baaaaby, oh wait, it's just me." He said, fixing his pink locks so they folded over each either nicely, complimenting the brownish black sides.

He went to the kitchen and began frying up some eggs and bacon, requiring his morning noms before recording. As he ate, he began a group chat over facebook with Bob and Wade.

Mark: Hey guys!

Bob: Hi Mark

Wade: Sup Mark?

Mark: Drunk minecraft tonight or naw?

Wade: I'M IN!

Bob: Idk, I'm not sure if I'm up for a night of getting wasted. I mean haven't you thought about maybe being more responsible with our lives? Settling down to make some good life choices?

Mark: So, you're in?

Bob: Did you have to ask? (This was followed by a picture of a brand of some kind of drink named Devil's Cinnamon.)

Mark: Going to record now, see you guys later.

Bob: See ya.

Wade: Bye Mark

Mark: SHUT UP WADE!

Mark then put his dish in the sink, and walked back to his recording studio. He opened the door expecting his computer to be placed on his desk like normal. But his desk was clear. His computer and all his equipment had been stolen! Mark began freaking out. Without his equipment how was he supposed to entertain his disciples- I mean, fans.

He pulled out his phone and went back to the group chat.

Mark: Guys, my computer! My equipment! It's all gone!

Bob: Um, Mark. You might wanna check your channel on your phone.

Mark then opened YouTube on his phone, figuring out he wasn't even logged in. He had to look up his own channel, and go into the main page. What he saw was terrifying. The most recent video that had been uploaded was left by no other than… Wilford Warfstache.

Wilford. Mark had fired him after the whole incident that went down when Wilford tried interviewing him. He was not supposed to be anywhere around, but here he was. He opened the video and saw Warfstache, talking to the camera.

"HEllo LadIEs and GenTLeMen And all otHer CONfigurations OF BEing, MY name Is Wilford Warfstache, heRe to overtAke tHIs channEl becaussse SOMEbOdy decIDEd to maKe it tOo easy to DO so. A lIttle cAReleSs, Aren't we MarkiPLier?" He spoke in that stupid accent that Mark hated with a passion.

"FROm NOW on, ThIs chaNNEl belONgs to me and ONly me, I aM the nEW MaRkiPLIer." He then took a new look of seriousness on his face as he looked into the camera.

"bE WARned MarK, THere iS NO waY yOu can eVEr geT yoUR chaNNel baCK. IF you shouLd tryy, the CONseQuenCes of Your actIons SHall be… SEveeere."

The video ended then, and Mark returned to the group.

Wade: That doesn't seem good.

Bob: What are we gonna do?

Mark: Guys, relax. My awesome fans are probably working hard to get Wilford shut down as we speak.

Wade: You might wanna check the comment section…

Mark: SHUT UP WADE!

Bob: Um, Mark? Check the comment section.

Mark: Ok…

Mark went back to the video, and looked through the comments. All of his fans were laughing, assuming this was a joke he had made, still thinking him and Warfstache were the same person. Back in the group chat a minute later.

Mark: Stupid fans! Never liked them anyways!

Bob: What should we do?

Mark: Meet up here, we need to discuss how we're going to proceed.

 **1 hour later**

Mark, Bob **,** and Wade all sat at Mark's table in his dining room. They were all confused and didn't know how they could possibly beat Warfstache when they did not even know where he was or how to contact him.

"Guys, let's think. Clearly Warfstache was in my house just last night, meaning he can't be that far. All we need to do is figure out the direction he took off in and we'll already be on his trail." Mark spoke, looking to both of his allies as he did so.

"It's not that simple though. The back ground in the video is completely white. We can't see anything about the place he filmed." Bob said, thinking back to the video that Wilford had left.

"For all we know, he got on a plane and is in Japan right now. I sincerely hope not, that's a long trip." Wade said, eating a cashew from a jar in the middle of the table.

"We can point out negatives all day. Think about an upside just this once?" Mark asked, annoyed at his friend's dark way of thinking.

"Our economies really showing some decent signs lately?" Bob suggested.

Mark sighed with Bob's ignorance. He began worrying that the whole thing was pointless and that his channel was gone forever. What if they never caught Wilford? Would Mark just have to kiss his past goodbye?

"What can we do to find his location? I don't suppose there's any way he'll just tell us."

"Actually, that's exactly what he's gonna do. Do you still have his phone number in your phone, Mark?" Wade asked, seeming confident.

"Um, yeah, here it is." Mark said, handing him the phone. Wade called the number and waited until Wilford picked up the phone.

"HElllo mystERIous CaLLer, Wilford speaking."

"Listen Warfstache, this is Wade, and you are going to tell us where you are right now."

"OH rEAlly noww, and HOw do yOu suppose you'Ll get me to do that?"

"By saying the 'P' word!" Wade practically yelled.

"OOOOOooooh, WHAt would thIs P Word beee?" Wilford's voice questioned excitedly, as if he were anxious for the answer. The confidence Wade was showing actually gave the other guy's a little bit of hope.

"PLEASE!?" Wade exclaimed, leaning back as if he had already won. The hope was gone.

Wade's confidence was broke as he heard the beep that signaled that the other person had hung up.

"Strange, that usually works." Wade said, looking at the phone in dissappointment.

"Maybe in preschool." Mark rage-whispered through clenched teeth.

The group sat there feeling defeated, as they tried to think about how they could catch up to the seemingly uncatchable. They all realized then that this was going to be a hard fight to win. They would need a lot more help in order to catch Wilford Warfstache.

"Call Yamimash and Jacksepticeye."


	2. Chapter 2: Teaming up

_Chapter 2: Teaming up._

Aaron (Yamimash) and Jack came quickly after seeing the video. They clearly knew what was at risk here, and were ready to step in to help.

"Mark, we're here!" Yamimash said, walking into the living room their group had met while waiting for them.

"Hi Yami, hey Jack, thanks for coming." Mark said, waving at them.

"Anything for you Mark." Yami said with a smile.

"Is this another fanfiction between you two, should we give you some privacy?" Jack said, sitting on the couch.

"No, Jack, why do you constantly think we live in a fanfiction?" Bob spoke as he held a journal with ideas for finding Wilford. It was currently empty of course.

"Well technically-" Jack began, to be interrupted by Mark.

"Don't."

The two new members of the group sat with the three orginal members.

"The main problem is we have no way to tell where Warfstache is." Mark explained, hoping Jack or Yami might have a solution. It was neither, but instead a tinier, familiar voice chimed in full of a familiar joy that made Mark smile despite his situation.

"I know where he is!"

"TINY BOX TIM! AAAHHH, MY LITTLE BISCUIT!" Mark ran over to the little box sitting by the front door, looking up at his old friend with joyful eyes.

"He's real?" Wade asked, questioning his entire life.

"He can't be, that makes no sense!" Jack insisted.

"SHUT UP! OF COURSE HE'S REAL!" Mark screamed at his ignorant friends. They didn't understand the bond him and Tiny Box Tim shared with each other. Tiny Box Tim had saved and protected him through out the tunnels of Amnesia, and here he was to save him again.

He carried his little biscuit over to the coffee table, and placed him on the glass platform.

"What did you have to tell me little guy?" Mark asked.

"I know how to find Warfstache!" He replied, excited to help his old friend. He owed him after Mark picked him up and went on an adventure with him, proceeding to kill the bigger boxes that bullied him.

"Then come on, tell us!" Yami exclaimed impatiently.

"The answers are in the forest Mark. There are eight pages that will take you to him."

"That sounds great!" Mark said, ready to take his companions to go looking for the pages.

"It sounds vaguely familiar." Bob said, not liking the idea in his head.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

Tiny Box Tim already knew where Bob was going, and nodded at him to keep going.

"It starts with an S. It ends with screaming."

 **Meanwhile, in Wilford's office**

Wilford sat at the end of his desk, watching with satisfaction as his team mates came into the room. He acknowledged them as they appeared.

There was Darkiplier, Mark's opposite and counter part. He was always living in Mark's shadow, his fans described as "Mark when he's not himself", and he was often thought of as an entirely fan made joke. In reality, he was all the evil Mark had shedded from his heart who had taken a physical form. He was Warfstache's first choice as a second in command, as they were both Mark-like humanoids.

Next there was one of Mark's biggest fears. The Crazed Buttstabber entered the room with his large butcher knife, with his cloak that shed a black shadow all over him, only his eyes peering from the darkness. He was the muscle of the team. He could intimidate, shock, and stab his way through anyone. No butt was safe from him, as Mark had learned in their first encounter. He was an essential at making sure the enemy stayed away from Wilford, should their army fail.

Next there was Golden Freddy. After Mark took over his kingdom as the king of Five Nights at Freddy's, he became desperate to rid himself of Mark in any way he could. He had taken a slightly more human form, as to appeal to the others. He had golden skin, blonde hair with two yellow cartoon bear-like ears popping out of his head, and two wires poking out of his left eye socket. He wore a yellow vest with a black bow tie, and yellow dress pants. The resemblance was deffinently still there, topping it off with an old top hat that looked rusted, obviously made of metal.

And lastly there was their special guest, who chose to remain anonymous to everyone but Wilford, simply so no one would know what they were intending to do. They were here for revenge against an old friend, who Wilford was intending on tricking to get to join Mark's force. Then their little guest would catch him and take their revenge that they had been waiting so long for.

"HEllO my gOod friendsss, it Is SO lovELy to seE yOu all OUt here today." Wilford spoke pleasantly.

"Why did you call us to this meeting, ?" Buttstabber pushed, always wanting to be quick to the point.

"MY frIEnds, I waNt to INform you tHat oUr friend MARkiplIEr Has choSEn to attEMpt to tAkE his chAnnel back from Us."

"So he's on his way here right now?" Golden Freddy asked, tilting his head slightly.

"He wILl be IF he cAn get tHE map PiEceS from SleNDer's fORest, tHAnks to YOu, Mr. DArkiplier for hidiNg them theRe for me."

"No problem, Slenderman never even knew I was there." Darkiplier smiled his devilish grin that had given so many of Mark's fans nightmares.

"So what does this mean for us?" Golden Freddy asked.

"YOu all shAll begIn trainINg the trOops for tHeir coURSe of dUty, gUArding thIs place froM Mark and HiS FriEnDS. WE mUst makE sure thAt shoULd theY get HEre, thEY are IMMEdiately taken iN BEfore they have tIMe to do aNYthIng dangERoUs." Wilford answered, looking all his friends in the eyes. "We ourSElves muSt act as thOugh they aRe alrEaDy here, tIghtenINg secUrity, travElIng in grOUps, etc."

"Understood." The buttstabber spoke. "But what is the protocol if they sneak on the island undiscovered?"

Wilford thought for a few seconds with his finger twirlling his pink mustache.

"ButtstABbER, I'll neEd yoU to take caRe of his FriEnDs."

"Consider their butts gone." The buttstabber smiled under his shadow.

"DArkIplIER,yOU're in ChARge of seEing to MArk himSElf, bUT reMEMber, I wANt him brOuGHt to me alIVe.

Darkiplier nodded slowly. "Understood."

"GolDEn FrEdDy, yOu WIll be the gENeRal over OUr arMy shOuLd MARk hAve a sTRong fiGhting force of hIS, own. IF NoT, You'll Help roUnd up his FrIends."

Golden Freddy nodded. He knew he would be put in one of those jobs, because his teleportation and strong power over multiple minds made him perfect for controlling or capturing many things at once.

"And uh, sir?" The anonymous guess made a gesture.

"YEs, deAR friend, I hAvE not forgoTtEN oUr arRangEMent." He placed down a piece of paper to the buttstabber, telling him not to kill any of the people he caught. Then he looked back at the anonymous guest.

"IF hE cOMes with MArK and his crEW, YOu wIll get you'Re revenge."

"Are you sure he will come?"

"OnCE he reAliZEs his woRst eneMY is in the fIGHt for us, HE's sure to comE fOr tHem."

The group was dismissed and left the meeting room. As the anonymous guest walked through the island, they observed the army they had, who's original purpose was to lead their enemy to the island in the first place. The army was full of one type of troop. Living barrels.

"Pewds does hate those things." They whispered.


	3. Chapter 3:Hunting

**Chapter 3: Hunting**

As Mark, Bob, Wade, Yami, Jack, and Tim all arrived at the forest, they stood at the entrance and took a look into the deep, creepy forest the seemed as though Satan himself came here for vacation. They all began walking into the trees and moss, hoping that the pages were fairly obvious in position.

"Hey Mark?" Wade asked.

"Yes Wade?" Mark answered.

"Are we sure this is the right forest? I don't see any pages."

"If my little biscuit says it's the right place, it's the right place." Mark assured him.

"Then how are we going to find them?" Yami asked, aiming his flashlight to some trees by their side.

"We could ask that gentlemen over there!" Wade suggested, pointing over to the opposite direction Yami had been lighting up.

The "gentlemen" was no gentlemen at all. It was an abundantly tall creature, with a white and black suit, red tie, black tentacles, and worst of all, a clear, white, familiar plane of nothing where one's face would normally be located.

"Wade! That is not a gentlemen!" Mark yelled, turning off his flashlight and beginning to fall back. The group didn't have to ask to follow, they had all seen what Mark had seen; Slenderman was coming right at them. They ran as fast as they all could, turning only at a large group of trees which would help cover them from Slender's point of view.

Once they got far enough away that they could no longer feel Slender's presence, Bob turned to the other's.

"I tried to warn you, but nooo, Tiny Timmy knows everything!"

"It's Tiny Bo- Ooh, a note!" Mark was distracted by a paper attached to a rock.

The paper had a lot of unfamiliar markings on it, but Mark could see how it might be part of a bigger picture.

"Okay, everybody listen. If we want to find the pages, we'll have to split into two groups of three." Mark said, seeing a possible strategy in doing so.

"Just like every horror movie in which the characters die?" Wade asked in fear.

"This isn't a movie Wade!" Mark yelled.

"I'll take Tiny Box Tim and Yami. Bob, Wade, and Jack, you'll all search in that direction. We'll stay in touch over cell phones." Mark continued to explain.

"Fine, that sounds like it may work. At least no one's alone, right?" Jack agreed, walking over to group with Bob and Wade.

Mark, Tim, and Yami walked through the intense rows of trees, creating the typical "Being watched" type of feeling. They kept their eyes peeled for the white pages, hoping to see them on the trees. They jumped slightly at every noise, but kept moving forward.

"Going through this type of thing with you reminds me of the old times." Mark said with a smile.

"I feel the exact same way." Yami agreed.

"Uh…I was talking to Tiny Box Tim." Mark explained.

"Oh…"

The truth was that they both had been with Mark on previous crazy missions like this, but this was the first time it was in real life. They were playing for their lives this time. This was Mark's thought as Yami point to an old propane tank.

"Look there's another note!" Yami said as he ran to grab it. Mean while Mark quickly texted Jack that they had gotten another note, and joined Yami at the tank.

"Let's hope the other's are doing just as good as we are." Mark said.

Meanwhile, Bob, Wade and Jack were all running through some trees, Slenderman had spotted them. As they ran, Wade's ankle was caught in a root and he tripped, falling to the ground. Bob turned back to help.

"It's too late!" Wade yelled. "Save yourself!"

Bob looked down on him. "If you don't get up now, you'll never get another chance to beat Mark at Mole Hammers."

Wade looked up in shock, before scrambling back up and running past Bob.

The group ran on until they came across an old shed, which they stopped to rest in.

"I think we may have out run him for now." Bob gasped.

Jack pointed over to the inside of the door.

"Look there's a note here too."

"That makes two here." Wade added, revealing a note on top of a hay stack.

"Great, that's four in total according to Mark." Jack said.

"Still four more to go." Bob said.

The other team managed to scramble in the dark to try and preserve battery and go unseen all the way up till they hit a small river. Mark turned to Yami.

"Do you think it's safe to turn on the light again?" He asked softly.

"You talking to me, or the box?" Yami replied bitterly.

"I was asking you but screw it I'll just turn it on." Mark said, flashing it on as he said so. The light beam went across the river and gleamed right into the white, empty face of Slendie himself, causing Mark to almost drop the light.

"OK! NO, IT'S NOT SAFE!" Yami yelled, grabbing Mark's hand and pulling him away, breaking his deadly gaze from Slenderman. They ran away, Mark feeling ever so dizzy as they did so. They ducked under branches and jumped logs to get away from him. It took all of Mark's effort when he saw a note sitting on a log to stop running just long enough to pick it up. They ran on until they were at a big rock, where they stopped to turn back to see if they had been followed. Luckily, Slender seemed to not have been able to follow them over the river. The took a deep breath, and Mark reported the find to his friends.

The text turned out to be unnecessary though, as it was only about ten seconds after he sent it that they saw the other team's flashlight and they met up together.

"So we have five now?" Jack asked as he held his team's pages out to Mark.

"Seems so, but where could the other's be?" Mark asked, still panting slightly for breaths.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Came a voice none of them expected to hear. They turned and were shocked to see Tobuscus standing by a tree, holding two pages.

"Toby, what are you doing here?" Mark asked the clinched teeth.

"Making sure my competition's channel stays down. You are so not getting these pages." He chuckled as he finished his thought.

"You're working with Warfstache?" Mark asked.

"No, no you got it all wrong. Warfstache is just as much competition as you. Therefore, now that I've taken you down, I can work on worrying about him." He explained, smiling.

"You better give us those pages right now." Wade threatened as he stepped forward.

"Or what?" Toby asked as he pulled out a gun and took aim at Wade's chest. Somehow, Wade was not phased by this threat, but looked Toby in the eyes as he said his next line.

"Please."

Mark was angry enough he could have sacrificed Wade to Slender right then and there. Toby had a different reaction.

"God dang it!" He yelled, handing the pages over before running out of the woods.

Wade looked at Mark with a smirk.

"Told you it worked."

"Ok, so that's seven pages, but where's the last one?" Mark asked. The answer came from another new voice.

"Right here."

The group turned to see a Swedish man with long hair standing next to the rock that Mark, Yami, and Tim and been using for a resting spot.

"Pewdiepie?" Yami said aloud.

"Let me guess, you're trying to stop us to?" Mark said as he faced the Swedish king of YouTube.

"No. I am going to help you." Pewds said, as the sun rose and morning broke, which signaled that they were safe in the forest as Slender only attacked in the dark. At least in the games anyway.

"How are you going to help us?" Tim asked.

"Aww that little guys so cute!" Pewds pointed at the Tiny Box Tim and smiled at the tiny creature.

"I know, I call him my little biscuit!" Mark said with a smile.

"Hello, the box asked you a question." Jack said impatiently, making Pewds and Mark regain there posture.

"Wilford is hurting the YouTube community, and as king, I can't allow that. More Importantly, Wilford isn't alone. He has an army. The barrels are on his side." He informed them.

The group gasped, as they made the realization that Wilford was even more powerful than they thought.

"I have been fighting barrels since the beginning of my channel. And I will happily die doing it again." Pewdiepie stated, looking them all in the eye. "Plus, I know how those pages work."

The group looked at each other in question, but they all knew they needed his help.

"Alright Pewds. You're in." Mark told him.

"If we are going to fight the barrel army, shouldn't we have an army to?" Wade asked nervously.

"We have one." Mark grinned back.

"We do?" Bob asked him.

"You forgot." Mark said, increasing his intensity before going to his knees and summoning his troops with his battle cry.

"I'M KING OF THE SQUIRRELS!"


	4. Chapter 4:The map

**Chapter 4: The map**

Mark and the rest of the gang sat back at the living room table, looking through the different pages as they tried to figure out what they meant. Pewds already knew, but he was too busy raiding Mark's fridge at the moment to come over and explain them.

"Pewdie, this confusing as all hell, help us!" Wade called over to him.

"I will, give me a second!" He yelled back, taking a sandwhich and a soda back into the living room.

"What do we do with these?" Mark asked him.

"it's literally as easy as this." Pewds said as he took the pages and stacked them on top of each other. Then he folded them the long way and the short way till it was a small rectangle. Then it began glowing, and a voice came from it. 

"Showing directions to: Warfstache World."

"It's a GPS?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, you never heard of GPS pages? We use them all the time in Sweden." Pewds explained.

The group followed the instructions coming from the GPS, which took them to Mark's bedroom.

"What is this thing saying?" Mark asked in frustration. The more it pointed, the more Mark was led toward his desk drawer. When he opened it, he saw his collection of Warfstache's that his fans had sent him.

"How is this going to help us?" Bob asked.

Mark grabbed a warfstache from the drawer. Then he grabbed another wearable one and put it in his pocket. He then playfully wore the first one and showed how they just might be more helpful than what the other's thought. He turned to them and spoke in the fake accent he had perfected.

"ActuALLy dEAr Bob, I think theeese wiLL be VERy UsefuL." He said.

The others looked at their friend with genuine surprise. Mark was the creator of Warfstache after all, and when he wore a Warfstache, their was no difference between the two. Mark went into his drawer and pulled out a red striped jacket and matching pair of pants. That had been Warfstache's clothes before he changed to button ups and strapped pants, mainly due to his journalist position taking off. He resembled their enemy directly.

Mark took off the stache and put it back in the pocket.

"Now lets see where that thing takes us from here."

The paper GPS now changed direction, now pointing towards Mark's closet.

"This thing isn't making any sense!" Jack yelled.

"Actually it does, if you use the power of the warfstache." Mark said, putting the first warfstache he had gotten into the closet. Instantly the closet ignited into a pink glow, forming a portal that led to where they assumed Warfstache World was.

"Well that was freaking cool!" Pewds yelled as he got past the shock of a portal appearing in a small closet.

"Never underestimate the power of the Warfstache!" Mark yelled with a grin.

"Isn't the power of the warfstache why we're in this mess in the first place?" Wade asked.

"SHUT UP WADE!" Mark went to enter the portal.

"Wait, shouldn't we get some weapons first?" Bob asked.

"Why?"

"You know the whole thing with the barrel army?"

"Good point. Let's go find some weapons."

 **In warfstache world.**

Wilford stood on his office's overhang, where he could see the entire island-type world that he ran. The power of the Warfstache made this possible. It was the very thing that created Wilford himself. Technically, he was the Warfstache. He had multiplied his power when he hadn't had his own body to create his physical form, which happened to bear a resemblance to the man who created him. Afterwards, Mark kept him around up until he had been a little impatient during his interview, and their was a little misunderstanding that led to Wilford being fired. Well now he wasn't only the Warfstache, but he was the new face of Mark's channel, and nothing was going to change that. If Mark wanted his channel back so badly, he'd have to die trying to get it.

Wilford thought about this has he watched his troops training and patrolling. He was skeptical of the barrels at first, only using them as part of his deal with the anonymous ally, but he had to admit that they earned their keep. They were efficient, tough, and there was plenty of them to keep guard of his glorious island. Their powers were very devastating, fire balls, telekinesis, teleportation, invisibility, super speed, the power of the warfstache had given these barrels great power.

"TheY'Ll do qUIte nicELY." Wilford muttered under his breath in the accent that came with speaking through his inhuman lips.

 **Back to Mark**

Mark and the guys got their gear together and ready for use. With them they carried Tommy guns, A colt pistol, A bullet-resistant shield on their back, a sword strapped to their waist, and home made grenades that currently had a safety mechanism employed to prevent any accidents. They also wore gear that had bullet resistant plates in the chest and back area, and made of flame-resistant material. They also had taken an extra step in the whole thing and made customized helmets. Jack's helmet was green, Bob's purple, Wade's black with three red sevens on the forehead, Yami's white with his signature logo on the sides,Pewdiepie's light blue with a brofist on the forehead, and Mark's red with a big black M on either side.

The helmets all also bore a slight resemblance to Master Chiefs helmet in the Halo games, but had clear bullet proof glass in the visor. Normally it would've taken forever to gather this equipment, but Mark had called in his troops, and soon they had thousands of squirrels working to find the best pieces of metal that would take the least amount of work to make into usable gear. They also had clearly gone to a guns shop to buy their guns, and Mark used his engineering skills to invent the grenades. The swords were actually found in a japan-style weapon shop…yes they were katanas.

"If no one else is gonna say it, I will. We look so freaking cool!" Jack said as he put his colt in its holster.

"Even Tiny Box Tim has his own little gun." Pewds pointed out.

Tiny Box Tim had a little NAA .22 mini revolver in his little stick-hands, and a little blade strapped to his side.

"My little biscuit is a little bad *ss!" Mark said in his voice of adorable admiration.

"Guys, let's focus." Bob pushed. Mark and Pewds regained their posture, and Tim wiped the adorable smile off his face.

They were mainly geared up to face Warfstache and any guards he might have had. Their squirrel army would fight against the barrels. They were all armed with blades similar to Tim's, and a round shield on the other arm. They had some squirrels stationed to make more of these and pass them out to new squirrels who would show up to the fight.

They walked back to the portal.

"Are you guys ready?" Mark asked.

With a bunch of nods coming from the group, Mark called his troops forward and they began scurrying into the portal. And after a good number had gotten in, the group followed. Mark, Bob, Wade, Tiny Box Tim, Jack, Yami, and PewDiePie all entered the gateway into the unknown destination to fight for the future of Youtube: and their very lives.

 **With Warfstache in a meeting.**

"ALrIGHt genTLemen, the fIght is abOUt heRe. I wAs alERteD by the warfstachE's pOWer that thE pOrtAL was openEd."

"They found the notes?" Darkiplier asked with a sense unbelief.

"IndeEd they dId." Wilford replied.

"Then the fight is on." The butt-stabber nodded.

"Is my target with them, sir?" The anonymous guest asked, looking at the ground.

"WE cuRrentlY have nO waY of kNowiNG if he is or nOt, but We wIlL know Soon enoUGh." He answered patiently. "I woULd defFiNEntly coUNt on it."

The guest nodded slowly and kept staring at the ground as they pondered the information.

"Shall I gather the troops then?" Golden Freddy asked.

"Yes, GEt them oN those bEaches as SoOn as poSsibLe genERal." Wilford nodded.

"Yes sir." Golden Freddy nodded before teleporting from the room.

"As fOr thE ReST of yOu, we wiLl WatCH the intrUdERs from my balcOnY tiLl we cAN nArROw down tHier locAtiOn." He said to the remaining group.

"Understood." Butt-stabber agreed.

"ANd remEMber, brINg thEm to me alIvE. OUr guESt heRe wANts revEngE on one oF the eNEmies, anD so do I. ThAt gOEs fOr you, DARkiPlier. I waNt MArk broUGht to me in one PIece so I cAn brEAk him mysELf."

Darkiplier nodded in understanding, and the group of three walked up to the balcony with their leader to keep watch for the enemy.


	5. Chapter 5:Landing Party

**Chapter 5: Landing party**

Mark and the group of friends all stepped through the portal and walked through the pink flash. They emerged in a row boat, just big enough to fit them all. Around them there were smaller boats that the squirrel troops were sitting in, about five squirrels in one boat. They all looked around in confusion.

"Um Mark? I think you need to clean out your closet." Wade said, clutching at an oar at the bottom of the boat.

"My closet isn't THAT dirty." Mark said defensively.

"Where do you think I've been all this time?" Tim asked in a rhetorical type of attitude.

"What do we do now?" Bob asked, seeming to still be lost about where they were. Mark looked around.

"We need to get to that island over there." He said, pointing off to an island a little ways away. It was somewhat distant, but wouldn't take long at all to get to.

"Ugh it's like Stranded Deep all over again." Jack complained as him and Wade began rowing. The squirrels, some of which were still coming, rowed along side them to form an escort. They didn't know if Wilford had a Navy, but they sincerely hoped he didn't. They slowly came closer and closer to the island, making it's appearance more detailed. They rowed on, riding the waves that came past to crash upon the shore. The boat was too heavy with their weight to ride the waves all the way to the island, but the waves were just big enough for the boat to duck and bob in the water as it moved forward.

"Weeee!" Tiny Box Tim cried with laughter as he held his hands in the air. Mark still couldn't help but smile at the adorable little guy. Even as they rode into a battle he was the positive energy of the group. Yet there was something bothering them, all of them, in the back of their minds. They didn't know if they were going to die in this battle or not, and despite the danger they had been in already, they hadn't thought about that before. This was dangerous territory, but Mark knew even if he had just started a new channel, Warfstache would have kept getting in his way till Mark either gave up on his dreams, or he decided to do exactly what he was doing right now.

"What's the plan?" Yami asked as they got near to the shore. "They have the shore covered in barrels, I can see that from here!"

"F*CKING BARRELS!" Pewdiepie yelled in anger. Mark thought fast.

"I'll send our troops on the beach first, and we'll try to attack from a distance until we can slip out without being noticed by the enemy and find a safe place to camp." He explained. And just as his word had said, the squirrels began rowing harder to pull in front of their king's boat, Jack and Wade slowing down their pace to let them take the lead. Mark felt all around powerful, seeing his troops row at his command. He felt confident that he could take over the island by the end of the day. They were just barrels, after all.

The squirrels came close to the beach and some began jumping off the boat to climb onto the land, others waiting till the boats had gotten closer or had surfaced. They stormed up the beach as if they were human soldiers back in the times of sword-and-shield type warfare. The barrels slid across the beach as they formed a defense against the attackers. They seemed defenseless, but that was wrong. Balls of fire began shooting from the barrels, causing multiple squirrel soldiers to have to either hide behind their shields (Thankfully made of metal) or risk being burned to death. The soldiers bravely pushed on, even though they did not know how to defeat these enemies. Multiple squirrels dropped before they finally got far enough up to began burrowing into sand trenches, taking cover as they debated how to attack these barrels. Mark's head was being filled with requests for guidance, and Mark did now know the answer. Pewds answered it for him, knowing what the squirrels needed to know.

"Just knock them over." He said. Mark looked at him, then realized what he meant and signaled it to his troops. The squirrels gained their objective, and began dividing amost their troops to choose who would leave the trenches first.

Multiple squirrels began running out as their leader and his gang came into shooting distance, staying on the water in their boats as they fired at the barrels. The bullets were only fatal if they could hit with enough force to knock the barrel over, meaning they should aim high. But they also slowed down the barrels firing rate, meaning they could fire less balls of flame at the squirrels. Mark saw multiple troops of his get blasted down with fire, making him more determined to knock out these cursed barrels before more innocent squirrels had to die. Unfortunately, fire wasn't their only weapon. As they squirrels began attacking the front line of barrels, already having knocked over about eight of them, the barrels began unleashing a new weapon on them. They used the power of wind to began blowing up their own sandstorm, powerful enough to cause the squirrels to be blown back along the beach, sand getting in their eyes and even coming close to burying a few of them. The squirrel's trenches suffered to, making it harder to hide from the oncoming sand storm storm and balls of fire. They had to gather stones to make stronger trenches and barricades. The barrels moved forward, trying to blow the squirrels off the beach completely. More and more of Mark's troops were struggling to even get on the beach now, meaning reinforcements would take longer to get on the shore. Even the leader's boat began getting blown back out of shooting range. Finally, the crew decided to leave the boats safety and get in the water, up at their waist. One or two fireballs come hurtling at them, at the speed of dodgeballs, causing them to have to duck under the water for a second before resurfacing. Mark got an idea and yelled it to his allies.

"WE NEED TO GET EXPLOSIVES UP TO THE BARRELS, IT'LL WEAKEN THEIR POWER. JUST AIM OVER THE SAND STORM AND YOU'LL BE FINE!"

The storm was only at their stomach levels, making it hard to move up the beach, but was deffinently possible to fight in. They all took out a grenade or two, and took aim. They had to wait until they were clear of oncoming fireballs till they could finally release the attack. Bob had been hit once, but the sand storm two feet below their heads made it easy to get the fire extinguished quickly. It hurt, but their gear served well. The grenades were activated and thrown, going over the storm and landing near the barrel's front line. The explosions came, and instantly multiple barrels shattered and rolled away, out of the fight. The sand storm died, without enough barrels to keep it going. More squirrels were able to advance, though many injured ones stayed in shelter, some coughing up sand. Fire balls started lauching again, causing the group of leaders to have to play dodgeball with the barrels before they opened fire. Tiny Box Tim had the easiest time, being able to slide behind squirrel shelters and shoot at the barrels with the mini revolver that still packed quite a punch despite it's size. The frontlines were about defeated when their next trick came out. They began flinging themselves at the troops and the leaders, going at very fast speeds and knocking them down when ever they hit one of the YouTubers. Mark was hit so hard that he flew back wards, his gun getting thrown from his hands. He reached for his katana and shield, ready to change his fighting strategy once again. As another barrel came in, he put up his shield and braced himself for the impact. The barrel hit the shield and landed safely on it's base, but not for long. Before it could attack again, Mark swung around with the katana and sliced at the barrel, sending it flying away and knocking it over with a huge cut in it's side. He recognized multiple allies doing the same, relying on their helmet designs to see that Wade, Bob and Yami had already resorted to this. Jack was still relying on gun power, put Pewds was no where to be seen. He blocked another barrel strike with his shield, almost staggering, and this time stabbing it's top side, causing it to cave in. This proved also to be useful for taking them out. He then spotted Pewds, going commando with a pistol in one hand and a katana in the other. He dodged fire balls, shot barrels down, chopped into them, kicked them. He was back in his old days of battling barrels in amnesia, and it was like being in the zone for him. Fireballs were still used by a lot of the barrels in addition to the self launching technique, and it created a tough combo. Mark took a fire ball right to the head, falling to the ground to extinguish the flames in the sand. He rolled just in time to see the same barrel go to launch at him, and held out his blade, the barrel impaling it's self before being kicked away by Mark's boot. A couple of minutes full of fighting passed, and the defending barrels had all either been defeated or retreated. The beach was won.

"We did it!" Wade yelled.

"Great job guys!" Tim yelled in joy, hugging a squirrel troop.

"Guys! Yami isn't doing so good!" Bob yelled, running over to him. Yami had taken a hard blow to the rib cage, and found it hard to get up. Bob and Wade both put an arm around his shoulders, and lifted him to his feet.

"We got to get to a safe place, now!" Mark told the other's urgently. They quickly moved across the beach into some heavy trees, looking for somewhere to hide. They found it in a little cave in the ground, which provided plenty of room to crawl into. The squirrel troops would continue to build fortifications on the beach to establish a base, taking control of it once and for all. More squirrels would come, keeping their army strong and able despite their losses.

The group climbed into the cave.

"Are you okay Yami?" Mark asked.

"I…. ugh, I don't know." He said between breaths.

"Take deep breaths." Jack said.

Yami began slowing his breathing pace down, showing that his lungs had not been seriously injured. He had probably cracked a rib or two. Luckily they had also packed first aid kits to take with them. Mark took Yami's kit and took out some bandages, wrapping it around his rib cage to try to act like a brace, keeping the ribs in place till they could heal.

Yami laid down, and the others began going through food and water provisions, setting them aside so they knew where they were. Sleeping bags were also brought to them from the boat, and they rolled them out. They made the cave more like a decent base, and began discussing what had happened, and what was yet to come.

 **On Wilford's Baclony.**

They had watched the whole thing go down. The barrel army had fought well, but the attacking forces managed to break through. Golden Freddy had been hiding a distance away, giving orders into the barrel's minds about what powers to use and how to form, and he now teleported up to the balcony to avoid being seen by the enemy.

"I am sorry Sir Warfstache. The attackers were tougher than any of us thought, the squirrels must have had a lot of training with those shields to hold off our fire balls and sand storm."

Wilford looked over at him, a surprisingly calm expression on his face. Then a smile came on.

"WelLLlll, wHAt an inTERestIng batTLe!" He said, looking at the others with an odd sense of energy. The others looked at him uneasily, not sure why he was acting this way.

"I cAn nOT wAIt to meEt our attACkers agaIn. YoU aLl knOw the driLl, fINd the tARgEts aNd brINg them back hERe alIvE? LEt's go!" He ushered them on to began searching for their targets they had been assigned to; Darkiplier to Mark, Crazed Buttstabber after Wade and Bob, and Golden Freddy after Yamimash and JackSepticEye. He then turned to the anonymous guest.

"YoU'Re in lUCk, friENd. Your oLd acQUintaNce seeMs to hAVe been in theIR little 'laNDiNg pARty'." He spoke.

"No doubt about it." They said without emotion. "I'd recognize that stupid brofist icon anywhere."


	6. Chapter 6:Hunted

**Chapter 6: Hunted**

The group laid back in their base, trying to recover from what had happened. Even though they weren't killing human beings, the fact that tons of enemies were just trying to kill them all got them feeling out of it.

"Guys, I know this is all so much to take, and I want to thank you for being by my side." Mark said. "I still have trouble understanding any of this myself, but you guys weren't even being threatened. You could have just left me to be forgotten from the world, being stuck at my house to find some other source of income. But here you are, fighting next to me to take down Warfstache. You guys really are the best."

"Mark, we stand together." Jack told him, holding his helmet in his hands.

"If anyone messes with you, they mess with us." Wade said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"And I'll always help you Mark!" Tim said, looking up at him. The group was in silence for a little while. The feeling in their small little cave was so high that for a moment they forgot where they were.

"I'm gonna go on a walk to clear my head." Mark said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? We don't know where more barrels will be." Pewds warned him.

"Our troops are marching around the area as we speak, I don't think we'll have a problem with barrels." Mark said, putting on his helmet and climbing out of the small opening. He took a deep breath as he walked on, observing the island. It was a nice place. Plants, beaches, salty air from the ocean on either side of the island, and the tall building in the middle made it feel like some kind of vacation resort. But he knew better. That giant building was the capital of the man who was threatening to ruin his life, if not take it away entirely.

He walked on with a hand gun in it's holster, just for added safety. Even if no enemies were around, he didn't know what wild life roamed this island. He was being as careful as one could be to make sure he gave nothing away about where he was, or where his friends were. The night air helped clear his head nicely, and he felt much more calm for the moment. Just one, short moment.

As he looked into a pond, he could see his reflection looking back. He took his helmet off and looked into the water. The reflection was rather clear in the calm water, he could see his tan skin, glasses, lips, and black hair in perfect detail. Wait… black hair? That wasn't right. Mark looked on with confusion, but the reflection wasn't confused. It smiled at him. The reflection smiled a creepy smile at him and looked him right in the eye as it spoke in a raspy, deep voice full of spite and anger.

" _Hello ladies and gentlemen, my name… is DARKIPLIER!"_

As the last word was yelled, the reflection emerged from the water, pushing Mark back and making him defenseless, his gun still by the water.

Darkiplier stood in front of him, staring down at him mockingly.

"What's the matter Markimoo? Are you not… feeling, like yourself?" The figure laughed maniacally has his eyes turned into black holes, sucking in all of the calm joy Mark had been feeling just before.

"Darkiplier? You're real?" Mark asked.

"I've always been real, Mark." The demonic form of Mark hissed. "I've always been a part of you, deep down. But now, I have my own form. Look and see the side of you that you always wanted to remain hidden."

Mark began feeling dizzy and weak, stumbling as he tried to stand up. He felt a swift kick into his side, he a few seconds later everything was blacked out.

~Back at the cave, about an hour later.

"Guys, Mark's been gone a long time, he'll need to rest tonight at some point." Wade said out of concern.

"I hope he's alright." Tiny Box Tim said, looking longingly at the entrance to the hiding place.

"We could always go out to look for him." Bob suggested.

"I'm up for it." Yami said, as Jack sat next to him nodding his agreement.

The group geared up and went out looking for their lost friend. They marched through the forest slowly, looking around to see if they could spot him.

"Bob, Wade, you should follow the river to see if Mark did the same. We'll search the dry parts of the forest." Jack suggested in a hushed tone.

"Alright, use the walkie-talkie to tell us if you see anything." Bob agreed.

Jack and Yami walked off, leaving Bob and Wade to travel down the river to look for their friend. They traveled on for a few minutes, remaining silent to listen for movement among the forest. After a few minutes, they finally arrived at a small pond, reaching the end of the river. After inspection they found a gun laying next to the water.

"It's the same type as ours, it must be Mark's." Bob concluded.

"We should take it back to the Jack and Aaron." Wade said. Bob bent over to pick it up, only to feel a burning pain stabbing into him, sending him to the ground. He was about to yell at Wade when he fell down to. He looked up to see a dark figure standing over them. He spoke to them in a deep, demanding voice.

"If you want to live, you will come without a fight."

~Meanwhile, with Jack and Yami

"I don't see any sign of him." Jack said, frustrated. They had been walking for about five minutes in one direction, and saw nothing but trees and rocks.

"Don't give up, we'll find him." Yami assured him.

Tiny Box Tim had been left at the cave for his own safety. He was helpful, but small and fragile overall. If anything happened to him, Mark would've rung their necks.

They walked on and Jack was becoming tired, the forest beginning to be static images in his head. Pretty soon the trees begin morphing into disturbing images. He spotted a few with the phrase "It's Me" scratched into the bark. He turned to Yami.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"I think I do." He said, squinting hard. They both were surprised when they were pushed down by hands behind them. The last thing they heard was the giggle of a small child that sounded too familiar to be déjà vu.

 **In Warfstache's office.**

The group woke up next to each other, chained up to their chairs.

"Mark? Where are we?" Jack asked.

Mark looked at him, having been awake a little longer, but still clueless.

"I have no idea."

The door opened, and Warfstache entered the room, facing them.

"WElL hELlO my oLd frIEnDs." He offered warmly. The group looked at their enemy with cold eyes, realizing they were now face to face the guy who brought them into this mess in the first place. And he wasn't alone. They all recognized the figures standing by the door waiting for him.

Crazed Buttstabber, Golden Freddy in a strange new human version, and Darkiplier all stood looking at them.

"I trIEd to waRn yOu alll, if yoU tried tO gET yoUR chaNnel baCk, the cONseQuenCEs would be sevERe." He smiled at his prisoners.

Mark was the only one to speak.

"This fight isn't over Warfstache. Either you let us go and give me my life back, or you'll watch everything you have here fall."

"WOAh, MarkiPLieR! SOMEoNe is a littLe pUshhhy, aRe we?" He replied putting his fingers over his mouth in a shocked manner. "I'm afRAId the fIght is ovER for youu, dEAr frIEnDs. You wILl rot in my dUngEon tIlL you'Re finishEd. YOu wILl allll nEVeR see yoUR fAnssss agaIN. Take them aWay." He told his henchmen.

They took away all the prisoners except one: Pewdiepie.

"HoW yoou doing PeWDiepie?" Wilford asked.

"What do you want with me?" He asked

"It's nOT whAt I wANt, but whAt our anONyMous gueSt wannts. TheY've been wAitINg for you." He answered the Swedish king of YouTube.

"Who would be here to see me?" Pewds asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"SOmeOne wHo wANts rEVenge. Let'sss See who it is!" He said. "COme on in FRIend!"

The door slowly opened again, and Pewds watched, bracing himself for what was to come. A golden leg stepped through the cracked door, before it opened the rest of the way. There was a life size golden statue of a man, holding a dagger and wearing a familiar head piece rather than the cloak he had been hiding in since he got on the island. Really, the entire person was familiar, and Pewds knew how. He had seen him before, but long ago, and never as an enemy till now as he smiled at Pewds, and spoke.

"Ellos Pewdie. I am Stephano."


	7. Chapter 7:Prison is cold

**Chapter 7: Prison is cold.**

Pewdiepie faced his old friend with a heavy heart. He could not believe what he was seeing. After all the time they had spent as allies, how could he betray him?

"Why, Stephano, why?" He asked.

"You betrayed me Pewdie. After you stopped playing amnesia I was left to sit and wait, hoping you'd come back for me, but you never did. Your channel went on until even your fans didn't mention me anymore. Even Mark kept Tiny Box Tim alive in his community but you just give me up after all the times I protected you?" Stephano ranted. Pewds wanted to argue, but he didn't have anything. He had let Stephano die and he knew it.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered.

"It's too late, you're going to rot knowing that I'm the one who tricked you into coming. Oh and while I'm at it, I'm the one who brought the barrels here in the first place." Stephano grinned, seeing the pain in his old friend's eyes as he realized Stephano was now linked to the barrel army.

"...Stephano, it doesn't have to-" Pewds was interrupted by a fist, and when he turned back to face Stephano, the handle of his large dagger jammed into the top of his head. He was out cold.

"Get someone to carry him to the dungeon please." Stephano requested as he stormed out of the room.

 _In the dungeon, over an hour later._

"Guys, he's awake." Wade called, seeing Pewdiepie began moving in the cell across from him.

"You okay Pewdie?" Mark called.

"No, I'm really not. Physically and otherwise." He answered, looking at the stone floor of his cell.

"What happened?" Jack asked him.

"Stephano...he's helping the barrels. Helping Warfstache. He's been on their side the whole time. He brought the barrels here. He betrayed me." Pewds said, recalling the discussion he had shared with his old friend in a wave of emotion.

"Not Stephano!" Mark said, not believing a word of it.

"Yes, Stephano! I saw him with my own eyes, heard him with my own ears, he was right there in front of me talking to my face!" Pewds nearly yelled across the prison.

"I thought he was a bro." Wade called.

"Well he's not." Pewds answered coldly.

Moments of silence passed before Mark spoke.

"We have to get out of here."

"And how would we do that?" Jack yelled.

"Hey, don't yell at him, at least he's trying to be helpful, screw you!" Yami yelled back at him.

"You wanna come over here and say that to my face?" Jack threatened, slamming against the bars of his cell.

"If I could, I would be there right now. I guess you could say the 'luck o' the Irish' saved ya there!" Yami retorted in the most stereotypical Irish voice he could manage.

"Guys, stop fighting!" Said a voice at the end of the prison.

"Tiny Box Tim?" Mark called.

The tiny figure came into view, and offered his friendliest smile.

"I noticed you guys never came back when you went to look for Mark, and so I asked some of the squirrels and they said they saw you getting carried off. I decided to sneak into the castle and found the dungeon. A small box really doesn't set off the intruder alarm in this place." He laughed.

"Way to go little guy!" Bob called.

"I also have the keys, they had a copy on a hook by the dungeon door." He said, holding them up. Within moments they were out of the cells, but not necessarily free. Jack and Yami looked at each other awkwardly.

"So uh...yeah...I-" Yami began.

"Just don't mention it." Jack cut him off.

"Well what now? We can't leave without being caught again." Pewds said.

"Yes you can." Mark said. "I still have the extra Warfstache. It doesn't have much power, but enough to get you back to the base." He said, using the power of the 'stache to generate a portal.

"But what about you?" Yami asked with concern.

"Yeah you need to come with us!" Wade said. Mark smiled.

"Shut up Wade. I have a way to keep Warfstache distracted so he won't track you down again." He said.

"How?" Bob asked. Mark put on the Warfstache, and pulled the red and white pants and jacket out of the bag they had let him keep, after realizing there were no weapons in it. The clothes were Wilford's celebratory clothes, which he'd no doubt be wearing right now.

"DOn't wORry, YoU lEaVe THat detAIl to dADdY!" He said, taking on the persona of their enemy perfectly. The others nodded their understanding, wished him luck, and ran through the portal.

 **At the base**

The group appeared back in their home cave, never happier to see a hole in the ground in their entire life.

"Guys, what do we do?" Bob asked.

"We have to rally the troops and storm the castle, it's precisely what Mark must have in his plans." Jack said.

"How can we manage that without Mark leading the charge?" Wade asked him.

"Don't worry. We got the luck o' the Irish helping." Jack replied in a cold tone, looking straight at Yami as he did so.

"I tried saying I was sorry, but noooo, don't even mention it you said."

"I didn't hear an apology, did you have your mouth full of tea and crumpets?" Jack said in an old-timey British accent

"You guys can settle this racial war later, it's time to put Jack's idea into action." Bob said, and walked outside with the group following him.

 **Five minutes later, with Wilford.**

Wilford waited for his generals to get back to his office. He had called a meeting long ago to discuss how they would move forward now that they had caught their main objectives. He dawned his celebratory clothing to show off their great yet inevitable victory. He had been sitting at his desk for a minute or two when he heard voices outside his door; one of them his own! He walked out slowly and saw his gang of villains speaking to Wilford Warfstache. Seemed norm- wait a minute!

"WHO is thAt?!" Wilford pointed at the strange twin.

Wilford looked back at the man who had appeared from the door, and pointed angrily. "WhAt do wE have hERe?"

"You! The ReAL yOu!" Wilford replied to Wilford's accusation.

"ExCUse mee? NEed I remINd you tHat I am WilFord Warfstache, aNd Warfstache dOn't take no shIt, from, nO bODy." Wilford threatened.

"But I'M tHe rEal Wilford Warfstache!" Wilford raised his voice slightly, becoming agitated it this strange intrusion. It was only then did he look into the other Wilford's eyes and realize what was going on here, but he was too late speak before his imposter did.

"GenERals, thIs mannn, othERwIse known as MARKIPLIER, hAS snUCk iNto my OFfiCE tO tAke over thE plAce, he mUSt have escAPed the dUNgeon! LoCk hIm up now!" Wilford commanded.

"HE's lYing I sWEar, hE's MaRkiPLier, I'm Wilford!" Wilford yelled.

The generals looked back and forth, and thought long and hard about what was happening here. Obviously one of them was fake, but which one? They were both exactly the same!

"We will lock you BOTH up by yourselves till this matter is resolved!" Butt-stabber dictated. He pulled out his knife and ushered the two Wilfords to dungeon A; the oppositely-sided dungeon from where the prisoners had been locked up the first time.

They were both thrown into the same cell, with the hands chained to a wall on opposite sides so they were facing each other.

"We'll figure out who the real Warfstache is soon enough. Till then boys, hang in there." Butt-stabber said, leaving the dungeon.

"WeLl, I hOpe yOur haPpy MarkiPlier, thAnks to yOu, wE're bOth locked up. How dOes thIs hELp yoUr friEnds in aNYway?" Wilford asked accusingly.

"Cut OuT the aCt MaRk, thEre's no oNe eLSe aroUnd to fOol." Wilford said in irritation.

"WhY dON't yOu cut thE Act, FaKe-stacHe!?" Wilford asked in rage.

"BecAusE I hAve nO act tO gIve up, MarkImoo!" Wilford yelled

"YoU sURe?" Wilford asked mockingly.

"PosItIVe. ArE you jUst enjOYing mOCking me to gEt me UpSEt aNd get sOMe fORm of revENge rIGht noW?"

"Is thAt whAT you'Re trYing to dO to ME?!"

The two Wilfords sat there examining each other for awhile. The truth was that Mark WAS enjoying this, every bit of it, and it took everything he had to stay in character. Not that it would matter, his generals had walked back to his office, and there were no cameras to record them, but he was having to much fun screwing with Wilford and getting back at him after all this time to give it up.


	8. Chapter 8:Clashing of Blades

**Chapter 8: Clashing of blades.**

The squirrel army seemed to respond the group of YouTubers just fine without Mark, which was useful considering they would need the squirrels to save Mark from the dungeon. In the process, they would have to get his channel and equipment back, otherwise the whole point of him staying behind to distract Wilford was in vain. They were positive that if they could just find some way to get the barrels out of the way, the rest would be simple.

"What are your guy's thoughts?" Yami asked, the toll on his still-healing ribs becoming heavy.

"There has to be some kind of tool we have to get the barrels neutralized, or better yet, allied." Bob added.

"Wait, allies! Pewds, didn't you say Stephano was with them and that he was the one who brought them here?" Jack said.

"Yes, don't remind me." Pewds answered grimly.

"Actually, I must. Cause that means he actually has the most control over the barrels. The barrels only listen to someone if Stephano wills them too. That's why he wasn't in battle at the beach, if he dies the barrels go rogue." Jack concluded.

"That's brilliant!" Wade exclaimed.

"Great job Jack!" Yami agreed.

"But how does this help us? Stephano hates me now." Pewds said, looking at the ground in shame.

"Pewds you don't get it. Stephano is the barrel's hive-mind, he practically owns them now. If you can get him back on your side he could turn Wilford's army against him!"

Pewds thought about it closely. He knew Jack was right, but the thought of facing Stephano again was painful. But there was the other part of him that wanted to get Stephano back on his side, so they'd once again be best friends like they once had.

"But how will I get to him?" Pewds asked.

"We'll have to figure out where his quarters are." Tiny Box Tim said.

"We'll need some kinda communication from the inside." Wade agreed thoughtfully.

"Mark is in the castle still, maybe we could use the walkie-talkies?" Bob suggested.

"No that's dangerous. He's undercover, if the walkie-talkie in his pocket goes of his cover is blown." Yami said, making sure no one went for their walkie-talkie.

"How can we possibly get to Stephano then? He thinks we're still in the dungeon so he won't be looking for us." Jack threw out in frustration.

The group sat in their hideout, wanting more than anything for some miracle to happen. They thought long and hard on how to contact their one and only hope.

 **In the dungeon.**

"I dOn't sEe why you insISt on tHis nOnsense. It dOEsn't hElp yoUr frIends at All." Wilford stated angrily.

"YoU shOuldA thoUGht Of thAT eARliER Mark." Wilford agreed.

"WhO yOu cALlin Mark, MaRkImoo?"

"Who you cALlIN MaRKImOo, MarkImORon?"

"WHO you calLin MARkimORon, MaRKiplIer?"

The two Wilford's angrily turned their heads to be looking opposite directions. Mark was having fun, but hoped his friends could break in quickly enough to put an end to all of this. Just then, the generals entered the dungeon.

"Well, Markiplier, which ever one you are, it would appear your friends have escaped the dungeon, as they were not there for their feeding today. Just know that we are aware and they killed on sight unless you are willing to turn yourself in on their behalf. Do so, and your friends, all your friends, walk away free, no danger at all well be inflicted on them." Darkiplier spoke. Stephano had an issue with that.

"That wasn't the deal! I was supposed to get to keep Pewds here till he was dead!" He yelled angrily.

"The sake of everything we have worked for is more important than your silly little rivalry." Darkiplier spat back.

"Pewdiepie's death IS everything I've worked for." Stephano insisted.

"Need I remind you that we are the majority here, and if you insist on arguing against our will, we can easily take care of you right here." Butt Stabber threatened with his blade out.

"Fine. I'll go get Pewds myself!" Stephano declared, and ran out of the dungeon to look for his target.

"Whatever," Butt Stabber said after he was gone. "We'll deal with that later. Your other friends will be fine Mark, so think it through. Anyways, it's time for your feeding."

The generals allowed both Wilford's one hand to eat with, the other hand still chained above their heads. They then cleared the room and left the two in peace to enjoy the most awkward meal they ever took part of in their lives.

 **Back at the hideout, an hour later.**

"Hey Pewds, do you know of anything that might draw Stephano to us?" Bob asked.

"Honestly, no… besides my head on a platter of course." He replied.

"Guys, isn't that him over there?" Tim pointed through the hole in the base where they could see Stephano walking along the beach with his large, golden dagger out and ready.

"It's him. Pewds, you're gonna have to take your shield and sword in case he isn't willing to listen to you at first, and meet him in the forest." Yami said.

"I don't know if I could beat him at a blade fight." Pewds countered as he grabbed his stuff. He left his helmet off so Stephano could easily identify him even if it left him slightly exposed to danger.

"Wait, how do you still have your sword and shield?" Wade asked him.

"The squirrels rebuilt new ones for us when we were captured." Yami explained.

"Don't worry Pewds. We'll stay hidden but provide back up if it is needed. The squirrels also replaced our guns so we have a big advantage over him in a battle." Jack assured him.

Pewds nodded and stepped out of the base. He began walking over to Stephano, shield and sword at a sort of attention/parade-rest type pose. Stephano saw him about ten feet away, and held his dagger straight out at him, coming closer as he did so.

"Are you ready to die for your betrayal, you monster?" He spat at Pewds with venom.

Pewds swallowed a hard lump in his throat before speaking.

"Stephano. Why does it have to be this way?" Pewds asked. Stephano didn't answer, but jumped at Pewds with his dagger high. Pewds stepped back, looking to counter an attack. Stephano lowered his blade as he landed, and chose to simply circle his target slowly. Pewds kept his shield between them at every moment.

"Listen to me, it doesn't have to be like this!" Pewds yelled.

Stephano jumped forward, his dagger aimed at Pewd's stomach. Almost instinctively, Pewdie moved his shield in it's way and it took the hit, but Stephano wasn't done. He spun, then swung the blade at his opponent's neck. Pewdie had so little time to react that he had to throw himself behind them shield to prevent his neck from being slit. Consequently, he lost his balance as his feet shifted and got stuck on a tree root, and he fell. Pewds held his blade up as he hit the ground, proving to be a smart move that kept Stephano from jumping onto him with his dagger. This gave a clear opening for Pewds to get to his feet.

"It's too late for mercy. You ditched me and left me desperately hoping you'd come back for me! It was dreadful! You will spill blood for all of that dark time that I spent in isolation." Stephano yelled in anger as he sent the blade forward towards Pewdiepie's heart. Pewds used his own blade to stop the strike, but caught Stephano's elbow as it thrust into him as he threw them both to the ground. Stephano rose up his blade once more to try and take a deadly blow at his enemy. Pewds swung his own blade and caught Stephano's hand, making him drop the dagger. He may have been made of gold, but he took pain as a human. Stephano growled in anger as he tried recovering his blade. Pewds quickly slid the shield off his arm, put down his sword, and used all of his strength to bash the metal shield over Stephano's head. Stephano toppled over, and Pewdiepie kicked the dagger away from him before grabbing his own sword and holding it to Stephano's neck as he sat on top of him.

"D**n you. This can't be happening!" Stephano spat in hatred. He realized now that this obsession for revenge had led him no where. All this time he had been waiting for that moment, but it hadn't gone as he expected.

"Stephano." Pewds began speaking in a calm voice. "You are right, I never did come back for you. And I am sorry that I abandoned you. But there is no need for violence between us, because here I am. I finally came back, old friend." He looked into Stephano's eyes, and Stephano realized that this was how it was meant to be. Not with Pewd's blood spilled on his blade, but with Pewds at his side once again.

"What do you say, friend?" Pewdie asked, throwing his sword a few feet away and getting off of Stephano so he could move. He still remained on the ground, however, as he thought hard about what had happened. He couldn't keep from having a tear roll down his cheek as he got up slowly, looked at Pewdiepie, and spoke with a smile.

"Ellos Pewdie. I am your friend, Stephano."


	9. Chapter 9:Prison Break

**Chapter 9: Prison break.**

The group of allies sat in the cave, discussing what needed to happen in order to save Mark and his channel.

"Now that we have their general on our side, it seems like the barrels would be the most powerful weapon to use to bust in." Yamimash said.

"Well that's true but we need some kinda plan for the barrels to carry out once they're in." Jack replied.

"I've been the hive-mind of the barrels for a while now, I think we can get them in and out without any problems." Stephano offered, hoping it would be as simple as storming the castle in a matter of minutes.

"Well Mark is currently disguised as Wilford so it may not be so easy." Wade pointed out, making Stephano practically jump from his chair.

"WE KNEW ONE OF THEM WAS MARK!" He exclaimed, stomping his foot on the ground.

"So how do we get Mark and his equipment exactly? The equipment is bound to be locked up safe and sound." Bob asked in deep thought.

"I have a plan." Stephano said.

 **In the dungeon, the next day.**

"Do yOu hAve anNny fOurs?" Wilford asked, holding a deck of cards he had kept in his pocket.

"Go fIShhhh." Wilford replied. Wilford reluctantly grabbed another card with his free hand and added it to his deck.

"You gOt ANy tWos?" Wilford asked. Wilford handed over his two, and took a sigh.

"YOu knOw, thIs rEaLLy is NOT accOMplIshing aNythINg. WhY do you kEeP dOIng it?"

Just then multiple barrels entered the dungeon, unattended. They came over to the cell and stood, looking at them.

"HeLlo bARrells, whAt brINgs you hERe?" Wilford asked.

"We came for our friend." A familiar voice called. Then the tops to all the barrels came off and out of them stepped Bob, Wade, Jack, Yamimash, Pewdiepie, and Stephano holding Tiny Box Tim.

"WHAaAt?" Wilford asked in shock.

"Guys, awesome!" Mark said, revealing his real voice but keeping his disguise on.

"hOw is this hAPpENing?" Wilford yelled.

"Your army works for us now." Bob told him, leaning against the bars. Stephano used his dagger to smash open the lock, then smashed Mark's cuff to free him.

"wEllll lOoks like thIs party is oVEr." Mark said to Wilford in his own accent to mock him.

"ThIs is fAr from ovEr, MaRKipLIer!" Wilford threatened as they closed the now unlocked door. A new barrel came in for Mark's transport, and Mark climbed in just like his friends did. The barrels then retreated the dungeon in silence, retrieving Mark's things on the way out.

 **A few minutes later.**

The group of barrels moved through the hallways in a line, the same way all barrels traveled in groups. They gradually made their way through the building, the barrels all following Stephano's mental instruction. Before they knew it, they were in Wilford's office, and at the perfect time to, cause the generals had just gone out for lunch.

"Mark's stuff is in a safe, behind the desk. We don't have much time, they'll be headed for the prison after lunch to feed the prisoners."

The group made their way to the desk, and located the safe that was actually in a large drawer just big enough to fit the large metal container. Stephano broke into it, and Mark took a look inside. His equipment was no where to be seen! There was, instead, a note. This note was picked up from Markiplier and read aloud.

"Mark, I have your equipment AND your channel now. Thanks for causing just the distraction I needed to sneak in, get a disguise, and find the combination to open the even opened the portal for me, that was sweet. Bless your face, if you sneezed during this note, bless you!"

"Who the hell could that be?" Bob asked.

"I wonder who." Mark said sarcastically, waiting for everyone to think through that last line of the note.

"How could Toby have possibly gotten in here?" Yami asked.

"Apparently Wilford and his men were too busy with us to notice him arriving." Jack said, frustrated at the disappointment.

"Guys, don't worry. Toby is a lot easier to deal with than Wilford, let's just sneak out of here, go home, and deal with him there." Bob said.

"How do we know he'll be there?" Mark asked.

"Well he has no reason to stay around here, and if he did he would have to give up on his own channel." Wade suggested.

"That's true. Let's go guys." Mark said, crawling back into his barrel, the others following his lead. The group quickly left the office and found the quickest way out of the castle. Once they had gotten a distance away from the castle, they jumped out of the barrels and ran to their base to gather their stuff. Mark had already given the single to retreat to the squirrels, sending them back to Earth. Assuming they weren't already on Earth, who really knew where this place was.

The group gathered their stuff, and they waited while Mark used the last of his Warfstache's power to summon a new portal to his closet. His friends went through it first, Tiny Box Tim included. Once they were all through, Mark went to walk into it, when it suddenly vanished.

"NOT sO fAssst." Wilford's voice echoed through the base.

"Wilford, how did you know?" Mark said, anger building up in his voice.

"The nOte wAs a lie. I mOVed yoUr geAr to a nEW sAfe pLAce whennn StepHAnO becAMe a POtentIAl enEMy."

"Why can't you just let us go, Wilford? You have this whole island, who cares if I kicked you off the channel?"

"I cARe Mark. The chANnEl was my hOme, wHEre I was crEAtEd. I do NOT plAn onnn gIving that uP." He replied, angrily pulling out his mini-revolver and taking aim.

"Wilford, if that's how you feel, then stay on the channel for all I care. Just please, don't involve me in anymore interviews."

Wilford put the gun back into his pocket.

"ThAt cAN be arRanged."

The two lost friends shook hands, then hugged quickly.

"Plus you do realize you couldn't kill me if you tried, right?" Mark said.

"How Sooo?"

"I'm your true form. You kill me, you lose your entire existence." Mark pointed out.

Wilford nodded his understanding.

"TrUe enoUGh. Now, waIt hERe whIle I get your eqUIpmEnt. I'll tEll the othErs you wEre fInISHed off."

Within about ten minutes, Wilford had returned Mark's equipment, and given him the login information.

"Well. I don't think I'll ever forget all of this." Mark said, biting his bottom lip as he hoped he would turn out to be wrong about that.

"Me nEIthEr, but tHe imPoRTant thIng is thAt it's aLl oVEr nOw." Wilford agreed.

"I'll…see you at the channel meetings, friend." Mark patted Wilford's arm.

"I lOok fOrWard to it." Wilford smiled.

Wilford then opened the portal, and Mark turned and walked through it, holding the bag with his equipment in his right hand, and his weapons in his left. Upon exiting he found his friends waiting for him, Wade holding out a Warfstache at the closet door.

"Wade, what are you doing?" Mark asked.

"I was…trying to do the portal thing." Wade said, realizing then that the reopened portal had not been his accomplishment.

"My channel is back in good hands guys. Wilford had it all along, and the problem is resolved."

"Really? What about his generals?" Yami asked.

"They believe I am dead."

"What about Toby?" Jack asked.

"He never had anything to do with this, save that encounter in the Slender's woods of course." Mark assured them both in an even, friendly tone.

"So that's it then?" Wade asked.

"Yep, that's it. Thank you guys so, so much for helping me with all of this." Mark thanked his friends in the most sincere way he could. The group chatted in the kitchen, eating and drinking to their victory, laughing over all that happened, and deciding that Irish people and British people were equal after all (Though mainly it was Jack and Yami that cared about that). After his friends left, Mark looked at the clock, and realized there was plenty of time left in the night.

He took a quick shower, put on fresh clothes, set up his equipment as fast as he could, and turned on Huniepop to put that adventure to a close as well. With a deep, happy sigh he felt his energy come back. The familiar feeling of the face cam, of his underwear meeting his comfortable seat, of the computer screen displaying the game in front of him, it all revived and rejuvenated him despite the rough conditions he had just been put through. He smiled and looked into the camera.

"Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier…"

(Author's note: Thank you everyone for making this my most supported project, and I'm sorry for some slow writing. Thanks so much for reading)


End file.
